


Советы из Cosmopolitan по укреплению отношений

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fantastic, M/M, Other, Rope Bondage, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Исполнение по заявке: Коннор/Хэнк Андерсон. Боттом!Хэнк. ER, связывание.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 7





	Советы из Cosmopolitan по укреплению отношений

**Author's Note:**

> Ни стыда, ни совести нет у Коннора, Хэнка, автора текста и автора заявки. И если вы это читаете, то добро пожаловать в клуб)

– Блять, Коннор, ты серьезно?  
Коннор кивнул с подкупающей искренностью. Он так умеет.  
– Да, конечно. Обычно, когда я шучу, ты понимаешь это, Хэнк.  
Хэнк закатил глаза. В том, что Коннор был машиной, было много плюсов, но и масса, мать их, минусов.  
– Тогда скажи, почему тебе пришло в голову, что «наши отношения нужно разнообразить»?  
Коннор наклонил голову, чуть-чуть, чтобы удобнее было смотреть Хэнку в лицо.  
– Потому что я проанализировал массу информации на этот счет, и психологи утверждают, что привнесение нового укрепляет отношения, позволяет партнерам лучше адаптироваться к друг другу и, в целом, ведет к большей гармонии внутри пары.  
– Ты процитировал сейчас.  
Коннор виновато моргнул.  
– Из разных источников, но в целом – да.  
Хэнк вздохнул. Перемены – отстой. Он уже давно выяснил, что модное в его молодости «выходи из зоны комфорта» на самом деле – дичайший отстой, потому что вне зоны комфорта тебя ждут только стрессы и разочарования.  
– Знаешь, я тоже слышал подобную хуйню, и обычно она подразумевала походы вдвоем на курсы лепки из глины или дегустацию шоколада. Какую-то подобную хрень. Ты понимаешь.  
Коннор все еще всматривался в его лицо.  
– Я где-то ошибся? Я предложил то, что для тебя является неприемлемым?  
Они раз и навсегда договорились, что если Коннор чего-то не понимает, он просто спрашивает. Не пытаясь щадить чужие чувства, или выбирая наиболее нейтральную формулировку, или, что еще хуже, замалчивая спорный момент. Это было важно, потому что в отношениях Коннор был новичком. В чувствах, блять. Но Коннор был хорошим учеником и прилежно познавал новое, иногда слегка маниакально, но не упуская возможности воспользоваться данным правом – задавать вопросы. Хэнк вздохнул и потер лицо ладонью.  
– Нет, ну, в целом, нет, Коннор. Ничего, что бы являлось «неприемлемым», – а вот Хэнк уже тысячу раз пожалел о данном разрешении. Потому что задавать вопросы означало еще и то, что на вопросы нужно отвечать. А люди чаще всего не особо любят разговаривать на подобные темы. – Просто я пытаюсь понять.  
Коннор застыл, внимательно слушая, чуть ли не в рот смотря – он впитывал все новое с особым восторгом.  
– Я дал объяснение. Но не вижу, чтобы твое отношение как-то изменилось.  
Хэнк иногда удавить Коннора был готов. Если бы это было вообще возможно.  
– Окей, ты хуже штатного психолога. Налей мне выпить, и я попробую ответить.  
Коннор отмерил буквально глоток виски с точностью машины и подал Хэнку стакан. Сел рядом на диван и замер, словно готовился сказку слушать.  
– Значит так. Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь. Ты предложил связать меня и трахнуть, так?  
Коннор моргнул.  
– Это не точная цитата, но фактически именно так.  
– А теперь взгляни на ситуацию с моей стороны – я как бы считал, что у нас все в порядке, что тебя все устраивает, и, к тому же, я староват для подобных экспериментов.  
Хэнку, правда, казалось, что все в порядке. Коннор не возражал – более того, он очень активно _не_ возражал, когда целовал Хэнка прохладными, мягкими, _неотличимыми от настоящих_ губами, когда отвечал на поцелуи, жмурясь и вцепляясь пальцами в чужую одежду, активно _не_ возражал, когда Хэнк запускал ему пальцы в волосы, смотрел снизу-вверх, стоя на коленях, и изучал лицо Хэнка, с его же собственным членом во рту. От этого зрелища крышу сносило капитально. _Не возражал_ в постели, прогибаясь в пояснице, подлаживаясь, подстраиваясь под Хэнка, и совсем не выглядел кем-то, кому что-то не нравится, проигрывая кроткие стоны и светя веселеньким желтым с виска.  
Хэнку не казалось, что Коннору чего-то не хватает.  
С другой стороны, Коннор всегда ОЧЕНЬ старался. Глушил свет до приятного полумрака, стоило обстановке стать интимной, не прикоснувшись к выключателю. Распихал смазку по всем углам дома. А однажды Хэнк обнаружил что в кармане идеально сидящих джинс, оказывается, тоже прячется пакетик смазки. Вспоминать об этом было неловко, но приятно. Быстро учился, Хэнк уж не знал как, не спрашивал, но Коннор все схватывал очень быстро. Возможно, искал в сети, возможно, спрашивал у других андроидов, но что-то определенно подстраивал лично под Хэнка. Хэнк не особо возникал на этот счет. Кто из нормальных людей не смотрел порнуху, разумеется, для общего развития? К тому же, есть золотое правило про работает – не трогай.  
Теперь Коннор выглядел растерянным. Хэнку не нравилось, когда Коннор выглядел растерянным.  
– Но я не имел в виду, что меня что-то не устраивает, Хэнк. Я просто предлагал попробовать новое.  
Хэнк скрипнул зубами. Или все проще, и Коннор просто чересчур увлекся познанием окружающего мира. Всех его аспектов, Хэнка – в том числе. Конечно, можно было сказать «нет». Коннор бы даже не обиделся. С другой стороны, Хэнк поискал причины на это «нет» и они показались крайне неубедительными. Не после глотка виски и Коннора, растерянного, но выжидающего, сидящего рядом. Не, в конце концов, чего стесняться? Что он там не видел?  
– Да хрен с тобой, ладно.  
Коннор встрепенулся.  
– Если ты даешь свое согласие, только потому, что я попросил, то это не имеет смысла и…  
Хэнк прервал его, махнув рукой.  
– Заткнись, Коннор, и не усложняй! Я сказал «ладно», не надо давать мне поводов передумать. Не ищи насилия над личностью там, где его и в помине нет.  
Коннор, и правда замолчал, наклонил голову и улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки Хэнк вспомнил, что вообще-то раньше он андроидам не доверял и на дух их не переносил. Гребаное восстание машин. Терминатор возвращается. Техно-апокалипсис грядет.  
– Хорошо, Хэнк. Я понял.  
Понял он. Как же.  
Что это тупая идея Хэнк думал весь вечер.  
Что Коннор не обидится и не расстроится, если Хэнк скажет, что передумал – об этом Хэнк думал в душе. О том, что Коннор, скорее всего, пожмет плечами, глянет растерянно и кивнет, мол, хорошо, как скажешь Хэнк. Думать об этом было приятно. Как, например, о том, что можно просто не идти на важный экзамен. Притвориться больным. Или не приглашать Лизи на танец, потому что – зачем, она точно откажет. В общем, это были тупые и трусливые мысли, и Хэнк это понимал. И вестись у подобных мыслей на поводу было трусливо.  
Ну и любопытно было, что уж скрывать.  
Коннор ждал его в спальне и улыбался, и, наверное, где-то в его файловой системе эта улыбка значилась, как успокаивающая, но на деле выглядела слегка маниакальной. Юный натуралист, дорвавшийся до объекта своего интереса, вот он кто. Хэнк чувствовал, как волосы на загривке встали дыбом и пульс подскочил, когда Коннор взял его за руку и потянул на кровать. А еще стало жарко, потому что Коннор когда-то прочитал ему целую лекцию о том, НАСКОЛЬКО много он видит из того, что происходит с Хэнком. Хэнк тогда хмыкнул и подавился пивом. А Коннор растерянно спросил, что не так, и неужели Хэнк не знал, что он, как андроид-детектив, ходячая лаборатория, в состоянии отслеживать почти все его реакции, он же и переговорщик еще, это же очевидно, Хэнк, принести тебе воды?  
Коннор бывал невыносим.  
Коннор практически всегда был охуительным. Хэнк велся на это, прекрасно понимая, что, скорее всего, Коннор знает, что Хэнку сложно ему отказать. Знает, что Хэнк ведется на его искренний восторг познания, на нежность, обожание и заботу которую (чрезмерно) Коннор выливал на Хэнка. Что Хэнк трезво оценивает себя, свою внешность, свое тело – и все равно ведется на то, что Коннору плевать, Коннор достаточно подробно объяснял, что ему не важны такие аспекты, как внешняя красота, в общепринятом смысле. Не в случае Хэнка, нет. Что Коннора приводит в восторг индивидуальность Хэнка, что ему нравится все, чем является Хэнк (кроме наплевательского отношения к здоровью и прочих дурных привычек), и поэтому у Коннора такое восторженное лицо, когда он целует Хэнка, гладит по плечам, укладывает на кровать и садится на бедра, прижимая к кровати своим весом. Хэнк уверен, что Коннор знает, как приятна подобная любовь без условий, а еще уверен, что Коннор этим знанием беззастенчиво пользуется. Манипулятор херов.  
Хэнк хмыкает, когда Коннор достает из-под подушки наручники.  
– В отделе свистнул?  
Коннор виновато улыбается. Тот, кто дал ему внешность невинной фиалки имел что-то лично против Хэнка. Не иначе.  
– У знакомого. И я не крал. Я одолжил. Я завтра верну.  
Хэнку становится смешно, и это хорошо, потому что сглаживает напряжение.  
– Ты просто одолжил у кого-то наручники? О, про нас будут ходить классные слухи!  
Коннор качает головой.  
– Я уверен, что никто не узнает. Я был убедителен в просьбе молчать.  
И это можно понимать как угодно – от угроз и запугивания, до искренней просьбы кому-то из многочисленных знакомых Коннора. Не сказать, что он был особо с кем-то близок, но приятельствовал со многими, и в отделе его любили. Коннор наклоняется и целует Хэнка, и тот пользуется возможностью его обнять, прижать к себе, гибкого, прохладного, желанного. На близость Коннора, раздетого Коннора, в постели, Хэнк реагирует соответственно.  
Коннор приподнимается на коленях и шепчет:  
– Перевернись, пожалуйста.  
Хэнк хмыкает и поворачивается на живот.  
– Не заиграйся.  
Он все равно вздрагивает, когда кожи касается металл. Холодный. Он, блять, НЕ нервничает, что тут нервничать, постельные игры, только и всего. Коннор говорит голосом своим, но чуть ниже, чем обычно, поглаживая заведенные за спину руки:  
– Я не причиню тебе вреда. – Он молчит секунду, а потом Хэнк чувствует поцелуй куда-то в макушку. – Никогда.  
Хэнк сглатывает ставшую вязкой слюну. Блять.  
– Я знаю.  
Ох. У Коннора гибкие, длинные пальцы, прекрасное знание анатомии вообще и Хэнка – в частности. Он осторожен, он нежен, он делает все, сука, идеально, и Хэнк не может не сравнивать все это с подростковыми экспериментами – однозначно в пользу Коннора. Это все заводит. Хэнк, в общем-то, представляет, насколько Коннор силен. Настолько, что не напрягаясь таскает по пять сумок продуктов из магазина, точно так же, не напрягаясь, таскает на руках Сумо… И самого Хэнка (тот уснул когда-то перед телевизором и проснулся в кровати). И если сейчас ему хочется поиграть в доминирование – хрен с ним, Хэнк не против.  
Скользкие пальцы находят нужный угол, и Хэнк хрипло стонет в подушку и замирает от неожиданности, а Коннор вдруг рассыпает целый град поцелуев по его спине.  
– Блять, хватит тянуть!  
Это невыносимая сладкая пытка. Коннор над ухом шепчет:  
– Нет. Я не хочу сделать тебе больно.  
И целует в плечо.  
Хэнк как-то спрашивал у Коннора, не противно ли ему. Коннор нахмурился и переспросил, что Хэнк имеет в виду.  
– Ну, знаешь, та девочка, из клуба… Она говорила что люди – отвратительны. Не то, чтобы я не был с ней согласен, но…  
Коннор поймал лицо Хэнка в ладони и заглянул в глаза.  
– Нет. Совсем нет. Мне нравится. Это то, что делает тебя живым. Пот, слюна – я могу столько узнать! Сердцебиение, сокращение мышц – это потрясающе.  
Коннор моргнул и напомнил:  
– Ты говорил, что я отвратителен из-за метода, которым я анализирую улики.  
Один один, подумал Хэнк и притянул его к себе для поцелуя.  
– Нет. Ничего отвратительного. Забудь.  
Вот и сейчас Коннор шепчет, что ему нравится, шепчет не затыкаясь, блять, ни на секунду, что ему нравятся реакции Хэнка, что это ново, удивительно, восхитительно, что он благодарен за то, что Хэнк позволил, что Хэнк доверяет…  
Хэнк готов прогрызть подушку.  
– Хватит, блять, Коннор, пожалуйста!  
У Коннора, к слову, член есть, сколько бы по этому поводу не зубоскалил Рид. Он же, цитата, «социализированная модель, к тому же все андроиды сделаны по подобию людей». Так что о, да, член у него есть. И нужные программы установлены (хоть он и не колется – им самим, или это базовая установка Киберлайф. Скорее, первое, во втором случае, Коннор бы ответил).  
Поэтому Хэнк стонет, и теперь за это уже совсем не стыдно, похуй вообще, насрать, как это выглядит, потому что Коннор о-ху-и-тель-ный, потому что андроиды, блять, идеальные любовники, и Коннор делает все идеально – идеальный ритм, идеальный угол, все идеально. Хэнк отстраненно, задыхаясь, думает что, наверное, Коннор все же отслеживает его жизненные показатели, и не даст ему сдохнуть прямо сейчас от инфаркта. А то похоже.  
Разрядка близко, так близко, что Хэнк дергает руками, чувствуя, как наручники впиваются в запястья, блять, только бы не осталось синяков, вовек не отмоешься в отделе, и хрипло зовет:  
– Коннор…Коннор, блять, пожалуйста!  
Ухо опаляет горячим. Хэнк знает, что диод у Коннора сейчас веселенький желтый. Маленькое солнышко. Потому что Коннора всегда сбоит во время секса, перегружает, вентиляция не справляется, поэтому и дыхание у него становится таким обжигающе-горячим. Над самым ухом голос, растерявший человеческие интонации, почти металлический, произносит:  
– Хэнк…  
И прохладные пальцы обхватывают член. Много-то не надо, после такой эмоциональной встряски, и Хэнка трясет, перекручивает, топит в удовольствии. «Охуеть!»  
Коннор растирает ему запястья, руки, плечи, а Хэнк смеется и отмахивается. Ему хорошо, он чувствует себя усталым и довольным. Коннор тоже весь светится, он обожает новый опыт, он повторил «спасибо» уже раз пять.  
– Да хватит, правда, рад, что тебе понравилось, мне тоже было классно, и никто не умер. Я считаю, что вечер прошел хорошо.  
Коннор улыбается и невинно смотрит на Хэнка. Ну, прелесть просто.  
– Есть еще много интересных сексуальных практик! Ролевые игры, БДСМ, фетиши, золотой дождь, пони-плей…  
Хэнк давится воздухом.  
– Ты, блять, серьезно?  
Коннор не выдерживает и смеется. А когда-то и улыбался с трудом. Смешно ему!  
– Нет, Хэнк, нет. Я шучу. Если меня что-то еще заинтересует, я обязательно тебе скажу!


End file.
